


Once Upon a Dream

by Wilson66



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/pseuds/Wilson66
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes will not wake up. Physically cured he once again lies in cryostasis safely in the most advanced country in the world.But when one of the greatest minds in the world has done all she can, who else can help save the man once called the Winter Soldier?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was not a man who felt sorry for himself. Everyone's life was fueled by highs and lows but Steve wasn't sure he could take another hit right now, not another one that dragged him down such a pit.

T'Challa had promised, pretty much guaranteed that his genius sister could help his oldest friend and now?

Staring at Bucky made him feel worse, encased in a glass healing pod it felt like he was already attending his friends funeral before his heart had even stopped beating.

"I am sorry Captain," T'Challa spoke first, trying to ease the tension radiating from the former Avenger. Steve had been holding on to hope since Buck decided this was his only chance to gain any remnants of freedom from Hydra, in a way they had succeeded and in a way they had failed.

Shuri who rivalled and perhaps surpassed the intelligence of Tony Stark had explained what she had achieved for Sergeant Barnes, something to do with an algorithm to destroy the influence of the trigger words. Diagnostic after diagnostic had been run and in theory, James Buchanan Barnes had been cured. 

But here's the low that had Steve almost sinking to his knees, James Buchanan Barnes would not wake up.

For a full week they had attempted to pull him from cryostasis and every time his body had gone into shock and he had flatlined. "What now?" Steve felt the glass walls move in as fear gripped his heart. 

"We will find something, I will keep my promise to the Sergeant." He hadn't heard the King move alongside him but felt his hand rest on his shoulder.

"The science works." Shuri catches both men's attention, frustration evident in her tone "But maybe science isn't what we need."

 

Awoken by the seagulls like every morning, Robyn takes a moment to watch the raindrops trickle down her window. Foregoing fully closing her curtains when a storm was brewing in the coastal village she had sought refuge in over a year ago the sight of the rain had yet to grow old. She had arrived on a similar day, frozen, running from a past when she had met Rose. Kind-hearted and no-nonsense Rose had been her fairy godmother when she had offered a home to Robyn, a statement that she had laughed at as they had sat together watching the old VHS tapes of the Disney classic the woman had collected from the numerous car boot sales over the years.

That had been before Rose had become sick.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind Robyn rushed from her bed, tying her hazelnut locks into a ponytail (the most effective and only "Up" hairstyle she can manage) and quickly dressed in an oversized grey jumper and a pair of navy jeans, both items purchased from the charity shop down the street. There may have been a storm brewing but as the only cafe this village had, she suspected she would be needed. 

It didn't take long for the steady bustle of customers to keep her busy, the ageing clientele moving in there daily routines. Around mid-morning with the cafe now empty, the door flew open announcing the arrival of one of the communities youngest permanent residents. Diana had grown up in this village and was very vocal about how much she hated it. Constantly complaining to Robyn of how her life would be so much better in a big city, Robyn would constantly have to bite the inside of her cheek from trying to keep her opinion to herself, but her anonymity and the lack of gossip of her past had been her safety net, and she wasn't going to risk slipping up with a piece of information to one of the biggest gossips that called this place home. But something was off today because Diana wasn't alone.

He's handsome, even from her place at the cafe counter she can decipher that, dwarfing the entrance to the room and it's obvious from his demeanour and clothes he's not from around here. Dressed in a plaid shirt that seemed ready to burst off his forearms, it does nothing to hide his built frame, the jeans fit into the heavy-duty boots covered in mud from the storm, but it was his face that had her feeling her strength crumble and her heartbeat to pick up. Hidden behind a thick dark blonde beard, his bright blue eyes underneath a dark navy baseball cap took in the scene of the empty cafe but no matter of the changes she could recognise an incognito Captain America anywhere.

"Robyn look who I found!" Diane is practically dragging the First Avenger through the door and Robyn's not sure whether to make a run for it or throw up. "You didn't tell me your cousin was flying in to see you, how sweet and an American too." She can't help but notice the way Diana's hand lingers on the man's shoulder, the buzzing of the woman's thoughts causing Robyn to avert her own eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Two sets of eyes are watching her, one guarded, one questioning causing her to struggle with words against the lump wedged in her throat. "So-sorry, guess I'm just in shock." Her hands shake as she pulls off her apron, heart rate picking up she adds "Been too long cuz, Diana, do you mind giving us a moment?" She asks, practically herding the woman away from the hidden Avenger and out the door.

The lock seems to echo in her ears, the buzzing of the thoughts around her hard to fight against when sheer terror begins to claw up her throat.

This is it, times up.

Her breaths coming quick and short, unshed tears blur her vision as she slowly begins to turn, still stood at the counter watching her, she feels his unease and discomfort without having to listen in to his mind. Losing the baseball cap revealing hair longer than the pictures she had seen of him. "I guessed the disguise wouldn't work with you." The uncomfortable smile causes her stomach to roll in fear, the smile of her killer. 

"Make it quick." Vision blurry as she bites her lip to stop it from quivering "And as painless as you can.. please." 

The look of confusion passes across his features as he moves closer, towering over her even more so in her bowing position. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Watching his movements, trying to ignore the buzzing between her ears as the thought of seeing the killing blow creates a new wave of fear "You're here to kill me." A statement, not a question, she had been told this would happen, threatened that her difference would create a target on her back that she could never shake.

"No, I swear." He moves quickly trying to reassure but causing her to cringe away, sinking down to her level his eyes earnest, a sad smile on his lips "I came here to ask for your help."

 

The cafe remains closed as they moved to the sitting room in the flat above. Robyn can't help the anxiety sitting in the pit of her stomach, from her position on the beaten leather chair watching Captain America awkwardly sit on the lumpy matching settee opposite her, obviously wondering about her reaction to his presence and gauging his next move.

"How did.." Her voice sounds croaky to herself, clearing it she tries to muster some courage "How did you find me?"

"A few years ago an algorithm originally created by a secret organisation called Hydra was discovered by myself and a few others.."

"Washington?" He nods, his blue eyes honest and earnest. She had felt his unease when he had realised she thought he was there to kill her "I read about it in the paper." She speaks almost to herself.

"Robyn, this algorithm could identify people who were a threat to Hydra, people with gifts and um..your name was on it."

"But I'm nothing special, I'm not a threat I swear" The words tumble from her mouth as the fear of being identified as a risk by anyone nevermind a secret Nazi organisation causes her to want to flee to the furthest depths of the sea. 

"Hey." He moves closer, almost on instinct at her discomfort but quickly realising that this may not be the best plan. "No ones coming after you, the princess of Wakanda copied the Algorithm for someone she cared about, that's how I got your name." 

"And the princess of Wakanda thought it appropriate to keep this information of all the special people in her safekeeping, like a phone book of the weird and wonderful in case an Avenger needs help?" she spits her words out, the buzzing causing a wave of nausea to hit. 

The pained look he gives her almost causes her to apologise but she doesn't. Unbelievable, a life lived looking over her shoulder and some stupid computer had already held her close-kept secrets.

"Why are you here?" Moving away his gaze flicks around the room looking anywhere but at her, she can feel him taking everything in. The furniture that's seen better days, the wallpaper that could do with replacing and the out of date television with opened Disney VHS still sat in front of it. 

"I need your help saving the Winter Soldier."

"I heard he was a terrorist."

"He was set up." Snapping, she feels the anger her words cause him exploding from him. The memories flickering from his mind causing her to grimace. The cover-up of what actually happened at the Vienna International Centre and subsequently the fallout and destruction on the Avengers flashes before her eyes and she feels her nails gripping on to the leather arms of her seat. 

His anger seems to have been reined in at her reaction, a small understanding of her "condition" causing him to tread more carefully. "The Avengers already have a team psychic, Scarlet Witch?" She feels herself defending, the face of the young Sokovian flashing from his mind to hers. Another touchy subject by the way his mass of body folds in on himself, she tries not to but she can't help herself watching the events that cause this super soldier so much pain. 

A young teammate shackled and drugged due to fear of her power. "She needs time.. for what happened." He's almost speaking to himself, averting his gaze.

"I'm sorry but I can't put myself in the firing line of the Avengers, I'm not the person you're looking for." Self-preservation kicking in as she imagines herself strapped and drugged because someone deemed her too dangerous to be worthy of basic human rights, they stare at each other before the shrill ring of her phone pulls her attention but her heart dropped at the number. "I have to go."

"Please, I need you.." She's already grabbing her jacket from the hook. 

"I'm not running Captain." The look he gives her is sceptical at best "If you don't believe me then you can always come with me." And with that, she turns and runs down the stairs and into the rain."

 

Rose Taylor wasn't like anyone Robyn had ever met. Bold and fierce, she had given refuge to a stranger in the heart of a storm and for that Robyn would be eternally grateful. A widower, she had lived her entire life by the sea, she had grown up playing on the pebbled shore, watched the sea to bring her husband back from the World War but instead, the waves had brought a telegram of his passing. 

Rose had lost her love at the age of twenty and for seventy-five years she had never loved another else, sitting by her side in the care home, Robyn tries to hold back the tears. The white hair lay over the pillows as the ageing woman's breathing become more and more laboured.

"Don't you dare." The weakened but familiar voice causing her to jump as Robyn finds herself hastily wiping away the offending tears from her eyes. "No weeping for me my dear." Motioning to the man sat in the corridor behind her "Who's the hunk?" 

Robyn can't help but laugh at that, she knows Steve has heard from the low chuckle. "No one special." Quickly wiping the tears that dare to fall again she cant' help but tighten the grip she has on her friend's hand. 

"Robyn, how many times do I have to tell you? Life's not a spectator sport. If watching is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without ya."

"Are you quoting Disney at me?" The chuckle unlodges a few tears as she gazes her friend.

"It keeps me young" Erupting into a pained coughing fit, Robyn grits her teeth as she feels her only friend in the world slipping away. "Please my dear, let me go to him..." The sob escapes before she can stop it as the elder woman's grip begins to loosen, closing her eyes she keeps her promise and gives her friend her final request.

 

The journey home is a blur and she suddenly feels quite thankful for the Captain although he asks her to call him Steve. She can feel his questions, the world around still moving along while all she feels is numb. The gulls squawk above as they finally reach her home and she holds it together right until the door of the cafe is locked behind her.

The cry escapes as her legs buckle, hitting the cold tile she doesn't even register the pain as she struggles to breathe through the sobs racking her body. The arms bring warmth to her and for a second she can pretend, pretend that there Rose's ignore that they are far too big, too strong for her only friend. 

"I don't know if I can do this without her." She sobs, slowly bringing space from this man holding on to her, providing comfort to a stranger. 

"She believed you could." Gently he moves away from her as the sobs seem to slowly ebb "And she seemed to be a very smart lady." 

Pushing away Robyn can't help but become more aware of the proximity they have found themselves "Is this because she called you a hunk?" Gently laughing they both slowly rise to there feet "Thank you, Mr Rogers."

"It's Steve and you're welcome Robyn." He moves towards the door and Robyn can't help but hear her friend's last advice. 

"Steve." He stalls, hand on the door handle, prepared to walk away after showing her such a kindness "I can't risk getting on the radar of the Avengers, but I will help save your friend."


	2. Chapter 2

The pain in her palms help her focus as her stomach flips with the changing pressure of the plane taking off, Steve said it belonged to a King of a third world country but judging by the futuristic design she was sure Wakanda was hiding a few secrets from the rest of the world.

A world wind of activity had occurred since she had agreed to join Steve, the cafe closed with an apology quickly jotted on a scrappy piece of paper stuck on the window, clothes stuffed in the rucksack she had arrived in the village with and her most prized possession stuffed in the pocket of her jeans. 

Currently, she was trying so hard not to throw up on a monarchs super jet thing.

"Nervous flyer?" Steve sits opposite, absentmindedly messing with his hands not sure what else to do.

"First time flyer." Robyn tries to ease the tension radiating from her body, she can tell her own unease isn't doing much to ebb the man that was once known as Captain America.

"Never been out of the country?" 

"Never had a reason to but you know that already, we have a long way to go so you should just ask." The small smile plays on her lips as his shoulder relaxes for a fraction. "I know you've read up on me."

He stills, his ocean blue eyes quickly flickering up to her own, the sudden ease of tension quickly forgotten. "I would be a hypocrite if I made a decision on someone because of what some file said?"

"Because technically you're a war criminal according to the USA's Secretary of State?" Her small smile returns as he realises she's not mad. "Or is it the fact that I'm psychic so you really can't lie to me?" That comment grants her the first genuine laughter from him.

"That too.I'm sorry about Rose." She murmurs a soft thank you back, focusing her attention to the world outside while she fought back the sudden onslaught of tears. "She seemed like a great woman."

"One of the best.." Staring at the sea below, Robyn can't fight the smile at the thought of her friend "She was the first person who was ever kind to me, she barely knew me and she gave me a home."

"Her husband met you once, over in Germany. He wrote her a letter saying how you were the first celebrity he had ever seen in the flesh.." She bit her lip trying to stop it from wobbling as she remembered how Rose would speak of her husband Frank or how Robyn knew that all the letters her friend had received were kept safely in a tin back home.

"Did he make it home?" She answers with the small shake of her bowed head. "Robyn, what did you do for Rose... at the end?"

She knows this question has been eating at him since the older woman's passing, worrying her lip she sighs "Rose never loved anyone else after Frank, she always wanted a family but after... it never happened." Taking a deep breath she finds herself playing with the hem of her jumper "She took me in.. I never lied to her."

"Robyn I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She gently cuts him off "My gift isn't just reading minds, I can see inside peoples heads, manipulate...at the end, I brought her back to her love." Reaching out her hand she smiles gently at his confused expression. "I can show you." He eyes her hand for a second, then his gaze flickers to hers before taking it.

He hears laughter first, Robyn standing by his side, a soft smile on her face fighting back tears as she takes in the scene in front of them. A young couple sits together watching the sea's tide slowly move towards them, their state of dress hitting Steve with a wave of familiarity. There are from his time, before the war. He had worn trousers held up by suspenders over pressed shirts like this man. The man holds the grinning redhead woman in his arms from behind, the happiness radiating between them and Steve finds his own eyes stinging as the woman gently smiles back.

Too quickly they are back on T'Challa's ship and he can't help the wave of loss, it takes him a moment to realise a hand is gently still grasping his own. "I'm sorry I never thought." Her words spill out quickly as those brown eyes fill up with tears in front of him.

"It's ok." He smiles gently back rising quickly to shaky legs " I'm going to see how long we have left for the flight." With his retreating frame, Robyn quickly brushed away tears that had fallen muttering how stupid she had been showing the poor man the happy ending he never achieved either.

 

 

"I've never met royalty before." Murmuring she can't help but worry her bottom lip as the ship settles on the landing platform, making out the figures waiting she recognising the King of Wakanda.

"Robyn look at me." She feels Steve's hand gently grasp her arm "You have nothing to worry about." The doors open instantly as she feels herself moving towards the royal family of Wakanda. The King T'challa is as handsome as the photographs she had found on google, dressed in black with intricate silver beadwork it is obvious he is a man to be respected.

"It is a pleasure, Miss Rhodes." She smiles then remembers her manners, panics and drops into a half hazard curtsey before noticing his black leather flip-flop type shoes.

"Um.. nice shoes, my King. You're highness." She feels her cheeks burning as the people around her erupt in laughter.

"She's nervous." Steve laughs nodding to the king.

"She must be." A young woman from behind, with hair tied tightly behind her ears laughs. Dressed all in white she contrasts the King's darkness. "Those shoes are hideous."

"Miss Rhodes please let me introduce my sister, Princess Shuri." Weakly she smiles as the princess moves closer "Please call me Robyn."

"Robyn, so you're here to help with Sargent Barnes?"

"You seem to think I can. Captain... I mean Steve told me about your algorithm." The ladies eyes meet, Robyn feels her spine straightening, at that moment unsure if she is the only one who can read minds.

"Let's go see the man of the hour."

 

Her knowledge of Wakanda was lax, to say the least. She had heard of the third world country in the news when T'challa's father had been killed, she had been filled in by Steve but seeing it for the first time had her jaw dropping. It was like walking into the future, all sleek and grand mixed into the rich culture of the land, it was almost a shame to blink. It almost makes her forget about the buzzing in her ears, almost. But as they move within she can't help but begrudgingly welcome the old familiar pain in her scalp.

Stopping in what seems to be a medical ward, Shuri gestures to the frosted capsule before them. "Here he is, Sargent James Buchanan Barnes." Robyn feels sick, she wants to bolt out of this beautiful country as fast as she can as three pairs of eyes snap to her. 

This must be what people feel when they have a test they haven't studied for. A sentiment she realises she's never had to go through.

Moving her finger against her tablet, Shuri gestures to the screens around them "My science is perfect, Sargent Barnes should be awake but for some reason.."

"He's not." Robyn answers, she knows this, this is why she is here. The frustration is evident in the Princesses tone but the man inside the frozen cage has caught her attention. She can feel his thoughts like everyone's in the room but he is somehow muted, the quiet intrigues her. Something unknown.

"So you want me to go in and take a peak?"

"In a way, yes." Steve answers, she hears how uncomfortable he feels doing this without Bucky's permission. 

Not waiting for permission, she moves to face Barnes gently placing her hands on the glass, the cold numbing her fingers instantly. Blocking out the jumble of thoughts around her she focuses on the muted version against her fingertips, feeling off balance she's suddenly transported to the dark, explosions all around her she can feel the burn of fire, smell the smoke, hear the pained calls for help. As quickly she is pulled back, her back colliding with that of the King as she tries to rein in her fear. Steve moves quickly in front of her, steading her arm as she realises she's shaking.

"It didn't work." Murmuring to herself, she repeats it louder as she catches Steve's eye "It was like when a TV isn't wired in right, all sound but no visual."

At once Shuri is at work, her fingers typing on her pad as quickly as her genius mind, words like "postulated unconscious" and "psychological theories." 

"Shuri enough science talk." T'Challa barks, Robyn needs not to be a mind reader to note his frustration. "What is wrong?"

"Frequencies!" Shuri moves gesturing at the sleeping Barnes "Sargent Barnes's brain is in a dormant state so his conscious isn't working on the same wavelength as ours." Moving in front of Robyn she almost sighs "As yours."

"But if we could change that, then it could work."

"But Bucky won't wake up," Steve replies, all attention on the genius Princess and Robyn can't help but move back towards Barnes already knowing what the Princess has figured out.

"No so.."

"You would put me under." Robyn finishes, she knows they are watching her now. There plan A ruined.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Potentially, you could become like the Sargent trapped in an eternal stasis." 

"The algorithm you used on Barnes." Robyn locks eyes with the princess "Is it the same one as Washington?"

An uneasy tension fills the room but Robyn fights back her nerves of being in Royalties company with the need to protect herself. 

"No." 

"Then here's my deal." Her eyes flicker to them all before landing on Steve's "I'll go under if you destroy it." 

"We wouldn't use it to harm anyone, Miss Rhodes," T'Challa speaks, his tone all Kingly and righteous.

"With all due respect your highness. " Standing tall Robyn barley reaches over his shoulder but still she tries to maintain her stance "Your country has reaped the benefits of anonymity for a lifetime, you should understand when you are different or special as people sometimes claim, anonymity can be your only lifeline." They stare off, two sets of dark eyes against each other, weighing up their options.

"You have my word it will be destroyed."

"Then you have mine, that I will do everything I can to wake Bucky Barnes."

 

Once she is "officially settled" aka changed into clothes Robyn would happily call pj's, she is ushered towards a capsule beside that of the "Sleeping Beauty" as Robyn's found herself calling him. Steve walks with her and she can feel the nervous tension bubbling between them. "I'm sorry about earlier." All bravery had dissolved once she received her promise from the King, replaced by the sting of guilt.

"Robyn I get it." Towering over her, Steve gently smiles before his eyes flicker to his friend. "You don't have to do this."

Her brows furrow as she gently grabs his hand "I can't be the spectator all my life." Moving inside the capsule she makes herself comfortable "I'm ready Shuri." Coldness moves up her legs, goosebumps erupting on her skin before the blackness takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

Her stomach flips with the sensation of falling from a great height, the freezing mud squelches underneath her fingernails, it cools her entire body as she relaxes back on to solid earth. Feeling like Dorothy pulled from Kansas.

The stench of gunpowder and burning flesh rolls her already uneasy stomach as her Oz moves in to focus before her very eyes, the full moon above illuminates the field she's landed in an eerie light giving her mind the few seconds it needs to realise she's in the middle of a battlefield.

"Just a dream Rhodes, no need to panic." Rising to her feet, realising she'spoken out loud noticing the soldiers on either side and hearing the bullets flying between them. The ringing of her fall has ebbed when she realises the buzzing, her lifelong affliction seems to have abandoned her. 

This close proximity to the sheer amount of people, the terror of the situation should have her on her knees... but nothing. 

"What the fu." Suddenly illuminated in a spotlight, her confusion dies on her lips as she stares down the barrel of a tank and the mantra of "Just a dream." flies out of her head.

Booted feet slip and stumble against the uneven grass beneath, lungs burning as she can't seem to escape the focus of the tank, the thunder of its presence behind her brings tears to her eyes, the noise building as she's sure her time is up. 

A heavy something knocks her from her left, barrelling down a banking the air is cleanly knocked from her lungs as the scream of "INCOMING." Fills her ears quickly replaced by a boom that rattles her teeth, facing her saviour she almost forgets to breathe again, knelt so close she can feel his breath against her cheek, outfitted in a soldier's uniform is a very young looking James Buchanan Barnes.

They are surrounded quickly, the surviving men realising that there is no way out, Robyn can feel his eyes on her as she blends into the crowd of prisoners. 

As best she can.

"Nazis." He growls beside her, she notices the crest upon their uniform and shakes her head.

"No something much worse. Hydra."

He is not the man she had seen in Wakanda, younger, less world beaten even with there current circumstances. His frame is leaner and the most obvious, the fact he has two functioning, flesh arms.

 

It feels like hours that they walk, surrounded by soldiers and tanks, the sun breaks from the horizon illuminating the base that they are headed as Robyn feels her heart sink. A hand tightly grasp her upper arm as his nose presses in her hair, his breath tickling her ear "Who are you?" His voice deeper then she imagined her only reference from Steve's memories.

"A friend."

Robyn had learnt about the war, at school she had read history book after history book of the terrible deeds that claimed more than 80 million lives at its conclusion but trapped within this cell would be something she would remember for a lifetime. Men clambered together like sheep waiting for the slaughter, she found herself watching a very burly blonde giant fight to control his temper as one of the guards took great pleasure in hitting his beloved hat from his head. 

Barnes had been locked up in the cell beside her, moving towards the adjoining bars easily recognising him in the sea of green. Without the worry of being killed, she took in his features, how his shorter hair and clean-shaven face made him look so different but still suited him, how his deep blue eyes were wary but not as battle-hardened as Steve had shown her. It was odd to know so much about a person without ever actually meeting them.

"How the hell did a dame like you get here?" He almost spat, his eyes darting to the men around them as well as the guards.

"It's complicated."

"Well uncomplicate it. " His voice rises, sighing deeply she watches him try to rein in his temper "Why is it no one else seems to have noticed that a strangely dressed woman is sharing there cell?"

"You men have been away from home too long?" She realises her humour isn't welcome "Like I said it's complicated."

"And like I said.."

Robyn watches him as she settles to the ground, her back resting against the bars, minutes pass before she feels his body join her."Captain America sent me." He whips around facing her, looking over her shoulder he scans her face the glimmer of hope barely hidden behind his eyes.

"How is it that a man who weighs 110 pounds and suffers from asthma is now known as Captain America? It's that kind of complicated."

"What did the punk do?"

"It's a long story but listen to me." She finds his hand between the bars "I'm here to help you." A commotion outside the cells has them both rising to there feet, armed guards push through finding there the way to Barnes.

"Sergeant?" The guard's mask seems more offputting up close as Robyn feels herself take an involuntary step back.

"Yes." Barnes snaps back, the bravery of a young man evident in his demeanour. Quickly the guards are upon him throwing punches and kicks at his body, launching against the bars Robyn strikes out as much as she can, her own punches connecting. 

Her target turns and quickly grabs her jacket pressing her face roughly against the cool metal separating them "Abschaum." Skull connecting to the bars, her body crumples to a heap as she can only watch as Barnes's unconscious body is dragged away.

"Bucky." Clawing at the floor, pushing past the men who have erupted into chaos around her she finds her voice. "BUCKY!" 

 

Consumed by the riot Robyn finds it easy to slip through the grasp of the guards, she can feel the blood drying on her face from her head wound as she searches for Barnes, the noise behind her seems to have scattered the Hydra staff, walking down desolate halls she hears the quite mumblings that cause her stomach to sink. Bolting through the door she finds him strapped down to a medical table, she tries to ignore the clinical looking equipment on the tray by his side.

"Sergeant 32557.."

"Bucky it's me." Tugging at the straps held against his chest, the sadness that hits her at the vacant stare that greats her. "Bucky it's Robyn, can you look at me?"

"Robyn?"

"From the cell, can you stand?" He's struggling to sit up, using her body to steady himself. Suddenly she's thrown backwards, the sound of fallen metal trays and equipment seem to echo down the hall.

"You're one of them." Blindly he grasps at the tray by his bedside, rising to shaking feet holding a sharp looking scalpel in his hand. "A spy."

"I'm not a spy or Hydra." Trying to put some distance between them, holding her hands high in a submissive stance "Listen to me Bucky." 

"Only my friends call me Bucky."

"And a friend sent me.."

"Why would Steve send you?"

"Because where we are Steve can't rescue you Bucky, think what is the last thing you remember." Heart in her throat she takes a cautious small step forward "Think, think beyond the war and the pain that you have suffered, think of what you remember." 

His breathing becomes laboured, his arm holding on to his weapon shakes as his eyes seem to focus more than before "It didn't happen like this." 

"No." Robyn murmurs, another small step.

"Steve saved me." His eyes searching her's for confirmation. 

Nodding she slowly takes another step "He saved you and the rest of the prisoners, eventually you guys become the.."

"Howling Commandos" Bucky finishes, his eyes seem to take in Robyn fully for the first time "Why am I not in Wakanda?"

"Barnes, you are."

An explosion behind them cuts off all communication as there prison is thrown into chaos, running from the room Robyn finds the hallway to the cells engulphed with flames. Bucky slams into her back as he follows her, tugging at her arm she focuses on the figure standing on the other side of the fiery barrier. Features hidden by smoke, the brooding body stares back "Red Skull." Not waiting for a response Bucky grabs hold of Robyn's hand as they bolt away. 

Booted Feet hit hard against metal as they flee to higher ground, Robyn tries to not focus on the heat below them as she spots Barnes's planned route, a thin metal bridge in the very rafters of the building. "C'mon." He shouts as he barrels down the thin walkway not noticing the footsteps that have stuttered to a stop behind him, furiously he presses the button to the elevator turning to not find her behind him. 

"Robyn!" Bracing her hands on the bars on either side of the bridge she can't seem to move, legs feel like jelly as her grip is iron tight, eyes focused on the flames below. "Robyn." His quick footsteps cause the bridge to vibrate under her feet as a whimper escapes from her lips.

"Robyn look at me." He slows until he's in front of her.

"I can't." 

"Yes you can, look at me doll." Pulling her gaze, the contrast of the orange to the blue almost makes her swoon. "I need you to let go of the bars so we can get out of here." Her head shakes as her grip tightens involuntarily. "Take my hand." 

Breathing laboured she pushes her hands forward, digging into Bucky's flesh as her eyes begin to wander back below "Keep looking at me doll, look at me." He keeps hold of her hands till they are safely over, relinquishing only one to press the elevator button again.

 

Both of them were not expecting what they walked in to, they expected an elevator (something else that the very thought caused Robyn's stomach to lurch at) instead they found themselves standing at the end of a hallway. The flames from the Hydra base could still be felt on the left side of there bodies as they stare open-mouthed at what they had walked in to.

"What the fu.."

"Language." Bucky murmurs, his eyes assessing what he's seeing. The hallway wasn't grand in any way, plain really. The walls around them glowed almost, painted white it seems too bright for a space that didn't have any windows but it was the doors that held Bucky's attention. Each door held a small metal sign in the very centre and on closer inspection held a word that sent shivers down Bucky's spine.

Spinning on his heels slamming the door to the Hydra facility his stomach drops as the word желание "What did you mean I'm in Wakanda?" Spinning to face Robyn she suddenly becomes aware of how towering this man is.

"You said before that we were in Wakanda." Gesturing to there surroundings, his voice rises "Doesn't look like Wakanda to me." invading her space, she finds herself pressed up against the door from the Hydra base, the heat burns through her jumper igniting her skin "Talk. Now."

"Our bodies are in Wakanda.

"No more riddles and half answered questions." His breath is hot on her cheek as the slow panic of being closed in bubbles up in her chest.

"My name is Robyn Rhodes, I'm a telepath and we're in your head." Instantly his hand is grasped against her throat as her hands automatically try to release the pressure against her windpipe.

"HYDRA. You lied."

"No, Steve sent..me." His grasp loosens for a second. 

"I don't believe you." The hand flexes as she instinctively takes in a deep breath, focusing on the untrusting stare of the man who she had witnessed become one of the worlds deadliest killers.

"The night before you were shipped out, you were on a double date with Steve and two girls. You were pissed because Steve disappeared to attempt to sign up for the army, you argued and the last thing you said to him before he saved you at that Hydra base.. you were dressed in your uniform and your date wore a pale pink cardigan"

"I called Steve a punk.." Robyn's not sure when he released her but she is aware of him moving out of her space "He told you about that?"

"He showed me." She gestures to her head trying to ignore the sting as she swallows. "On the outside, I can see peoples memories and other stuff." She notes the stiffness of his shoulders at her words "Steve tracked me down to help you."

"Why?"

"Because something is trapping you here that the Wakanda Princess can't seem to fix." 

She watches him assess her, the stiffness in his posture not helping with the tension between them, neither is the dull ache she feels radiating from her throat "Your powers in here?"

"I'm not sure." Running her hand over her forehead she sighs "For the first time in my life there's only me in here and I'm not right sure I like it."

"What does that say?" Gesturing to the sign, Bucky can't help the scowl.

"Longing,"

"Shit, it's one of your.."

"Trigger words." Bucky watches as she moves from door to door, inspecting each small sign, he moves with her translating any that she asks from Russian. 

"How long were you in there?" She motions to the Longing door.

"A while." Crossing his arms, averting his eyes as he feels her watching him "I kept waiting for Steve to uhm, to save me like he did but he never did and it would all happen over and over.."

"Oh, Hydra you bunch of dicks.." Looking at the doors again, the understanding dawning on her.

"Robyn?"

"This is why Shuri's science isn't working, deep down in your subconscious. " Waving her hands wildly to the hall "Aka here, are memories that those arseholes connected the trigger words to." 

Bang. Bang. The hall seems to vibrate as the pounding from the Longing door grabs there attention, the hinges seem to shudder as the thing on the other side attempts to beat its way out.

"Shit. Barnes, we need to go." Grabbing hold of her wrist Bucky tries to ignore the fast pulse under her skin, searching for the door that holds the ржавый sign, pushing down the handle he moves forward ignoring the pounding behind him.


End file.
